I Want You Back
by SweetSingingAngel
Summary: After some confusion several years ago, Harry and Hermione split up. It's Ron's wedding, and their only chance to get each other back.
1. Chapter 1

I Want You Back  
  
Harry Potter stared at his reflection in the mirror nervously. He tried to flatten his messy black hair , but it was no use.  
  
" I should've got a haircut," he muttered.  
  
He twisted his tie until it was comfortably fit; he always hated ties. They were so annoying, choking you half to death.  
  
He chuckled to himself. He remembered how he usually preferred bowties over ties. But Hermione changed that. Heck, Hermione changed Harry's whole life....  
  
He shook his head. Now was not the time to think about HER. He had a wedding to attend.  
  
Sighing, he walked out to the garden and stood by the other best men.  
  
Dum, Dum, Da, Dum. The wedding song played on the organ was the cue to turn their heads and see the bridemaids and the ushers come down the aisles.  
  
Smiling, he watched Parvati Patil go down the aisle with her boyfriend, Dean Thomas. He grinned at her and she smiled nervously back.  
  
He watched one of Lavender's best friends, Wanda Everey, go down the aisle with her boyfriend, Robert Clowe. He smiled politely at her; he didn't really know her.  
  
When the last bridesmaid walked down the aisle, his jaw dropped and his eyes widened in shock.  
  
Hermione Granger was looking more radiant than ever. Her normally frizzy long brown hair was curled and hanging down in little tendrils on the side of her face.  
  
Her escort was a very good friend of hers, Martin Newton. She smiled nervously at him and locked eyes with Harry as she passed him.  
  
Gulping, he stared at her. He saw those beautiful chocolate brown eyes well with small tears and she bit her lip. Swallowing, she walked up to the podium and stood with Parvati and Wanda.  
  
The wedding march began and everyone stood up. Their heads swiveled to see the bride walk down the aisle.  
  
Lavender Brown was blushing and beaming up at her father. He smiled at her as they walked down the aisle. Her wavy blonde hair was pulled in an elegant bun and her long white wedding dress had little flowers on the side, stitched and making a very unique design.  
  
Harry grinned at her. Her eyes welled with tears, but happy tears. She smiled waterly at him and he nodded encouraginly.  
  
Mr. Brown wiped tears from his eyes as he gave Lavender to Ron.  
  
Everyone sat down, and settled in their seats to watch Lavender and Ron wed.  
  
After The Wedding  
  
Harry hugged Lavender tightly.  
  
" Congrulations, Mrs. Weasley!" he said, grinning.  
  
She laughed and shoved him playfully. Ron then pulled him aside.  
  
" What about Hermione?" he hissed.  
  
Harry gulped. " What about her?" he muttered.  
  
He rolled her eyes. " Cut the act that you still don't love her! I know you do. It's in your eyes, your body language when you see her. And I know that she still loves you! She's hurt, but she loves you!"  
  
He roughly pulled away. " You don't know anything!"  
  
He blinked and stared at him. " You're right. No one knows why you two seperated. So, enlighten me."  
  
He rolled his eyes. " It's none of your business."  
  
He turned to walk away, but Ron yanked him back.  
  
" Harry, stop! Okay, just stop! What is going on?! What happened that night of November 24?!" he cried.  
  
His eyes welled with tears and he yanked his hand from Ron's rough grip. He ran away.  
  
Groaning, he placed his head in his hands.  
  
" For once, I want a peaceful day! Is that too much to ask?!" he muttered to himself.  
  
In The Bathroom  
  
Harry sat on a toilet in an empty stall. Ron had a good question.  
  
" What really happened that night? I'll tell you what happened!" he mumbled to himself.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
" IT'S OVER!" Hermione screamed, hysterical.  
  
Harry's eyes were flashing angrily. " GOOD!" he roared. " ***** GOOD!"  
  
She dropped on the floor, crying. " HOW COULD YOU?!"  
  
He shouted, " DO WHAT?! YOU'RE BLAMING ME FOR SOMETHING I DIDN'T DO!"  
  
She stood up, her eyes blazing. Harry gulped. Ooh, now he had really done it....  
  
" YOU KISSED HER! YOU KISSED HER! THAT'S NOT DOING SOMETHING?!"  
  
He sighed. " For the last time, I didn't kiss her!"  
  
She laughed nastily and rolled her eyes. " Ok, I guess I just mistook you for your twin. SOOO sorry!"  
  
He groaned. " Hermione, please, just listen to m-"  
  
She held up her hand. " No, I've had it with your pathetic excuses! Every time I catch you drinking ' No, Hermione, honestly, it was a dare!' or flirting with girls ' Hermione, I was just being polite! She started it!' you have an excuse!"  
  
He grimaced. " Hermione, pl-"  
  
She sighed. " No! JUST STOP! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME! 'CAUSE, FOR GOD'S SAKE, I SURE LOVED YOU!"  
  
He pleaded, " 'Mione, baby, I do love-"  
  
She screamed in her hands. " JUST STOP, GOD DA****!"  
  
He shut up.  
  
" DID ALL THOSE YEARS MEAN NOTHING TO YOU? I MEAN, I GAVE UP MY FRIENDS, MY SCHOOL, MY FAMILY FOR YOU! YOU, HARRY!"  
  
" I DID IT BECAUSE I LOVED YOU! I WANTED THE BEST FOR YOU! YOU'RE MY LIFE AND NOW YOU'RE KISSING CHO!"  
  
He hung his head. " Hermione, just listen to me! I didn't do it!"  
  
She shook her head. " No. Sorry, tired with the same excuses. It's over, Harry."  
  
Tears spilled over her cheeks as she ran out the door.  
  
" Hermione, STOP!" he yelled, pleadingly.  
  
But she was gone.  
  
End of FLASHBACK  
  
He hung his head in his hands and stood up, to go find Hermione.  
  
It was time to settle some things.  
  
A/N: This MIGHT be a series. MIGHT!  
  
Oh, and when Hermione screams that she gave up everything for Harry, ummm..... just pretend that her parents were controlled by Lord Voldemort. ' Kay?  
  
'Cause, I orginally wrote this for my June Port stories. And June does leave a lot of things behind for Juni. But that's another story! 


	2. Chapter 2

I Want You Back  
  
A/N: Finally, the 2nd chapter you've all been waiting for!  
  
So sorry that I didn't update. I've been lazy.... :)  
  
I Want You Back  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Harry stood up, smoothing back his hair with his hands and straightnening his clothes. He took a deep breath and looked in the mirror.  
  
His bright green eyes were steely and determined and his mouth was set in a hard, straight line.  
  
" It's time," he whispered.  
  
In The Garden  
  
Harry searched all around the castle where Lavender and Ron had married until he found Hermione in the garden, staring out at the golden sun.  
  
" Hermione?" he quietly asked.  
  
She jumped and turned around, eyes wide. " Harry," she breathed.  
  
Her eyes welled with tears as she ran into his arms.  
  
" Harry, I've missed you so much!" she cried into his shoulder.  
  
" Me too," he whispered, stroking her hair.  
  
She then jumped back, like she was shocked. " What am I doing? I left you because you hurt me, and now I'm hugging you?"  
  
His heart sunk. " Hermione, please, just listen to me!"  
  
Her eyes welled with tears. " I did listen to you. Every time you made a excuse, I listened! And forgave you! But that was the final straw!"  
  
His eyes averted to the ground. " Listen, Hermione, I took advantage of your love for me. And I'm really sorry. I was 17 and stupid. But that was the one time when I told the truth. That was the time I realized I truly loved you."  
  
But Hermione wasn't giving up. " But I saw you kissing her!"  
  
He sighed. " I won't deny that she was kissing me. But I wasn't kissing her."  
  
A smile tugged at Hermione's lips and she bit her tongue. " Well, then, what happened?"  
  
He motioned to the bench. She sat down and he sat next to her.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
The bell rung and Hermione, Harry, and Ron jumped out of their seats.  
  
" Man, I'm bloody starving!" groaned Ron. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
" Ron, you're always starving!" she argued back.  
  
He stuck his tongue out at her.  
  
" You're so bossy!" he shot back.  
  
" Yeah, well, you're so immature!"  
  
" Thank you!"  
  
" UGGH!"  
  
Harry came up to his two best friends. " Guys, chill out."  
  
Hermione smiled at him and kissed his cheek. " Coming, Harry?"  
  
" Be right there, babe. Gotta turn my homework in."  
  
She nodded and walked off with Ron, arguing some more.  
  
He chuckled and unbuckled his bag, rummaging through it for his homework.  
  
" Hi, Harry," a sweet voice came from above him.  
  
He looked up to see Cho Chang's smiling face looming over him.  
  
He smiled politely and said, " Hey Cho."  
  
He stood up and was about to turn in his homework, when he felt some small hands latch onto his arm and lips pressing against his.  
  
His eyes widened. He pushed her off him. " What?!"  
  
He then saw Hermione in the doorway, eyes filling with tears. She then ran away, sobbing.  
  
" Hermione, wait!" he yelled.  
  
As he ran out of the classroom, he cursed at Cho and his homework fell on the floor, instantly forgotten.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Harry looked at Hermione to see what she would say.  
  
Her bottom lip was quivering and she was drawing in shaky breaths.  
  
" Oh, Harry," she whispered.  
  
He then cupped her cheeks and they shared a gentle kiss.  
  
But as they stood up, the kisses became hungrier.  
  
" Harry..... please......show...... me...... you..... love me," said Hermion between kisses.  
  
He nodded. They stopped kissing and he took a ring out of his pocket.  
  
She gasped.  
  
He began, " Hermione, this isn't an engagement ring. It's a promise ring. I promise to make up for all the years we missed."  
  
She smiled and kissed him gently.  
  
In The Bushes  
  
Lavender and Ron slapped high fives.  
  
" We did it, Ron, we did it!" she whispered.  
  
He smiled at his wife. " Yeah, we did."  
  
She started laughing silently. " Can you remember how we did it?"  
  
He smiled again. " I knew pressuring Harry would make him go to her."  
  
She said, " And I knew asking Hermione to be my bridesmaid would work!"  
  
They shared a loving kiss.  
  
THE END!  
  
Sorry if my ending was lame. 


End file.
